kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan Stanley
Ethan Stanley is Pollux of YOMI, younger twin brother of Rachel, and the disciple of Sehrul Rahman. Background It is revealed that his master took him on trips to India, where he made a lot of friends. He claims that his friendship with them was all an act, and only said goodbyes to them as a part of the act. Personality Ethan mostly keeps a stoic expression and follows his older sister around. He demonstrates a great amount of resilience, able to get along with his sister despite being constantly ordered around and attacked by her, and expresses great concern for her well being, going as far as to punch a client who said that he wanted to "buy her" from Yami. Like his master, he is a very considerate person who shows little, if any, offense towards anyone, including his enemies. Ethan is described by Kenichi as the most honest person in Yomi: out of the rest of the Yomi transfer students, he didn't do anything bad in school, defended his classmates on the camping trip, and tries to think of peaceful solutions to solve problems, such as having Kenichi die as a martial artist once again as the best solution for both of them. Further reflecting his contrast with his sister and his honesty, Ethan uses rather conservationist attacks while his sister uses all manners of flashy moves. When he fights, he seems to switch from a quiet giant to a raging berserker. He mostly goes all out when fighting, though he will use different stances and hit pressure points to weaken the enemy if the enemy proves resilient. Though he is on the side of the Killing Fist, he appears to be more suited for the Saving Fists. He does not attack Kenichi despite given obvious chances, takes on missions of bodyguarding, and is taking on even more missions to save his sister. Appearnce Ethan is an incredibly tall and immensly muscular young man for his age with short light colored hair and a stoic expression at all times. When fighting, he is usually bare chested. Plot Overview Yomi Introduction Arc Ethan first appears in the YOMI meeting talking with Sho Kano, calling the 13 dojos he defeated trash. He makes a full appearance with his sister in the DofD tournament, entering as Team Gemini. While challenging the Nan Quan group, Ethan stays out of the ring until Rachel defeats her opponent and Kin of the Nan Quan group attacks her. He quickly pins him to the floor of the ring and pummels him, provoking a heated response from Rachel, who wanted more of a show. While waiting for his match against Tsutomu Tanaka, he meets up with the Tenchi Mushin Ryuu user and almost blurts out his master's name. After hearing Tanaka proclaim revenge against Isshinsai Ogata, he chases after him with his sister, but their prospective opponent has already left the tournament, allowing them to advance directly to the semifinals against Kenichi's group. Ethan stands by quietly and watches his sister scream angry remarks at Kenichi. He follows his sister to the semifinals, but is forced to forfeit by Sho Kano. Yomi In School Arc Ethan is introduced into the school as one of the four Yomi transfer students, though is hardly interactive, even after a few girls playing with him tie up his short hair for fun. During the camping trip, Ethan demonstrates his skill as a swimmer, coming in third place, right behind Kenichi and Boris. With his sister Rachel, he attacks the forces sent by Alexander Gaider under the command of Boris Ivanov, listening to nobody but his own master. With Chikage Kushinada diverted from her fight with Kenichi and subsequenly losing her right, Ethan has been chosen by his master to be the next disciple to fight Kenichi. However, he does not exploit the multiple chances he had to attack Kenichi, be it in the restroom alone or with Miu and Nijima looking over the pictures that were taken of Chikage at a female student's birthday party, planned by Niijima to blackmail Chikage. He crushes Nijima's camera to prevent the blackmail from being used and gives him money to pay for another out of consideration. Ethan asks Kenichi to meet with him to talk at a cafe shop, where he runs off to undertake a mission to recover a stolen artifact of a fallen royal family from a foreign politician, with Kenichi tagging along to witness his doings. After the mission, he reveals that he is doing extra missions in order to earn bonus points for Yomi to prevent anything from happening to his sister, who has fallen from Yomi's graces. He requests that Kenichi 'die' as a martial artist and return to normal life, the best possible solution for both of them. Hearing Kenichi's refusal prompts Ethan to give him his YOMI badge, stating a challenge. After many grueling missions, both to earn points for his sister and to increase his prowess in order to defeat Kenichi, Ethan issues the final date for the challenge, bearing many visible injuries. Ethan fights Kenichi with Chikage as a witness and wears a Kalaripayattu loincloth to increase his mobility. Defeating Kenichi and taking the title of 'History's Strongest Disciple' would be the ultimate prize to guarantee the life of his sister. This is explained in detail by Chikage, who stated that Ethan's victory guarantees praise for his martial art in raising disciples and his sister to his master's protection instead of that of Silcardo Jenazad, who buried late Yomi member Radin Tidat Jihan under an avalanche for failure. Ethan strikes Kenichi's marma points, removing him of the use of his arms, though becomes defeated by Kenichi, who uses "Korui Nuki" and causes extreme damage. After his sister is rescued by Sakaki, he thanks Kenichi and tells him that he will be going to India with his master and sister. He goes to shake Kenichi's hand, but refuses Kenichi's suggestion to say his goodbyes to his classmates, claiming that his life in school was all a lie. This is disregarded by Kenichi, who calls up everyone in school (except the Shinpaku Alliance) to say good bye to him at the airport. Ethan smiled for the first time and shook Kenichi's hand. Ethan later sends a letter to Kenichi through Rachel, telling him to take care of his sister. Battle Log Present Battles vs every opponent for his various jobs (won) vs Kenichi Shirahama (loss) Team Battles with Rachel vs wrestlers (won) with Rachel vs every opponent in the D of D Tournament (won) with Rachel vs Russian soldiers (won) Powers & Abilities Ethan's main fighting style that, like his master, is Kalaripayattu. His attacks are like grabbing his opponents marma points and renders the limbs of his victims useless. Such as when he grabbed Kenichi's arm with his attack, he rendered his left arm useless. He also has detailed knowledge about pressure points and can hit them with accurate precision. *'Enhanced Strength': He has a huge figure and is the tallest Yomi Member. His strength is enough to cruch a phone with minor grip and tear through Kenichi's dougi with one blow. He is also capable of breaking through a wall with just strength alone and even render Kenichi's right arm useless. *'Enhanced Speed': While hiding his killing intent he can get past almost anyone. When he crushed Nijima's camera he got past both Kenichi and Miu just to give him some money, all the while hiding his killing intent and getting past the two more than once. Despite his size, he moves fast enough to catch his opponents off guard and delivers the first blow. *'Keen Intellect': Despite his quiet nature he is able to plan ahead and come up with various ways of weakening opponents in a fight. He came up with ways to lower Kenichi's guard and make his Seikuken useless. He also has detailed knowledge about pressure points and can hit them with accurate precision. Trivia *Castor, from which Rachel derives her Yomi nickname, and Pollux, from which Ethan derives his Yomi nickname, were the twin sons of Zeus in Greek mythology. *He is the first opponent Kenichi used the Korui Nuki on. Category:YOMI Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken Category:Disciple Category:Stanley Family